Todo por culpa de una promesa
by Angel-zh
Summary: Por una promesa tonta que no qurias hacer, culpa de ella te han pasado tantas cosa? y vuelves al lugar que mas odias


**Los personajes no me pertences son de si creador: Kishimoto.**

**Una promesa, es una promesa**

En una gran aldea (**konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas)** se encontraban dos mujeres teniendo una platica

"No crees que el aire se respira mejor ahora que todo sea solucionado?.." Decia una chica mientras se sentaba a lado de una gran cascada; De caballo corto de color rosa y, con un conjunto de ropa que consitia en una falda y una blusa, su nombre.. Sakura Haruno

"S-si" Contesto la otra chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas que luego dio unos pasos para sentarse a lado de la pelirosa; Tenia un traje algo diferente de la pelirosa, el cabello largo casi a la cintura color azul-negro, perteneciente a

al clan Hyuga, sus ojos perlas debido a eso, su nombre..Hinata Hyuga

"Ha regresado y eso me pone muy contenta" la pelirosa contesto alegremente.._estoy algo confundia... como regreso asi como si nada..._se decia mentalmente..._esto me inquieta _cambiando radicalmente su cara a una triste y preocupada

**Flash Back**

_**En un lugar muy apartado de Konoha se encontraba un rubio frente a frente con un amigo mejor dicho su mejor amigo.**_

_**Unas horas antes:**_

_**se escuchaba un gran estruendo proveniente de la oficina de la Hokage**_

_"tsunade,vieja¡¡" __**Entraba bruscamente un ojiazul a la oficina **_

_"Mmmm veo que ya estas enterado..Pero" __**Se detuvo un rato **__"Eso no te da derecho a que entraras asi¡¡ hehe recuerda que yo soy la que manda, si vuelves a entrar asi otravez, Naruto.._

_no veras la luz del sol por un largo tiempo, entendiste?."_

_**El rubio cambio su semblante a uno de terror **_

_"D-de acuerdo" __**decia algo asustado**_

_"Bueno, a lo que veniste Naruto..Hemos consigo informacion, lo que sabemos y concretamos.."__**El rubio lo interrumpio**_

_"Entonces que esperamos. Vamonos¡"__** Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de la hokage lo detuvo**_

_"No te apresures niño primero escucha o acaso piensas irte sin saber a donde?"__** El rubio solo nego con la cabeza**_

_"Ves?.. Entonces ten.."__** Le dio un pequeño mapa señalando con un marcador un lugar en general**__ .."tienes que partir ahora mismo, ahora si, puedes irte. Suerte"_

_**Naruro salio rapidamente sin consultar a nadie, salio de la aldea rumbo a buscar a.... **__Sasuke Uchiha regresaras si o si._

_**Ahora se encontraba con el **_

_"Sasuke vas a regresar ahora.. ya no tienes por que seguir uyendo, ya lograste tu objetivo.. que mas quieres¡?"_

_**Lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de furia en sus palabras**_

_"Eso no te importa. Vete" __**Decia Sasuke en un tono serio**_

_"Claro que no! no me ire sin ti!" __**Gritaba Naruto tratando de convencerlo **__"Mas bien, peleare contigo asi sera mas facil traerte devuelta..con todos los huevos rotos si es necesario¡"_

_**Sasuke se quedo pensando algo aturdido **__"como se atreve este dobe a decir eso.. no me llega ni a los talones"__**Entonces se le ocurrio algo**_

_"Naruto, regresare.."__** Naruto derrente no entendi pero no le importaba habia dicho que regresaria y eso era lo unico que le importaba.. pero.. despues se sorprendio.. habia escuchado..**_

_"Si me llegas a vencer.. si me noqueas.. regreso"__** Dijo Sasuke **_

_"Bien¡ lo hare..espero que sea cierto lo que dices Sasuke?"_

_"Yo nunca miento.. cumplo mis promesas"__** Lo decia mientras se iva tras el para atarcarlo**_

_"Que!?.." __**Naruto recibio un gran golpe por parte del ojinegro haciendolo tambalear.. pero no tumbarlo eso lo sorprendio un poco**_

_"No me dare por vencido.. Deveras! recuerda soy muy persistente!" __**Esto ultimo de decia mientras hacia una posicion de sombras**_

_"Jutsu multi clones de sombras!"_

_"hmp.. Crees que con esa vieja y antigua tecnica lograras vencerme..Sharingan" __**Activando su Sharingan**_

_"Nunca olvides que no me doy por vencido!" __**Los dos atacaban simultaniamente hasta quedar agotados pero.... ninguno cayendo al suelo**_

_Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense __**pensaba el ojinegro**_

_Tengo que terminar con esto rapido.. no me quedan fuerzar __**decia un rubio**_

_"ha!!" __**Gritaba un ojiazul rumbo a atacar a Sasuke**_

_"hmp!!" __**Sasuke desaparecio enfrente de el... sabia que ese golpe lo derrumbaria por completo **__Estubo cerca...._

_**Dijo Sasuke alejandose de Naruto para poder recuperar un poco la fuerza... un poco por que sabia como era Naruto**_

_**Pero, derrepente una enorme rana se poso enfrente de el con Naruto en la espalda de esa misma**_

_"Que rayos!!!!?"__** Estaba molesto... como podia hacer eso? estaba rotundamente agotado que solo podia atacar **_

_**usando tayjutsu **__No puedo creerlo.... __**Se paro en seco por que escucho la voz de Naruto**_

_"Que tal!!!, te dije que no me subestimaras!"__**El ojiazul ataco con todo lo que tenia..ya estaba muy agotado haci que **__Esto tiene que terminar ya!! __**dijo el rubio **_

_**Sasuke pego contra un arbol haciendolo caer al suelo **__Mal-ldi-icion __**Decia cortante el ojinegro**_

_**Naruto deshizo la invocacion y se fue directo con Sasuke**_

_"Ahora.. cumple tu promesa Sasuke!" __**Decia el rubio extendiendole la mano **_

_**Sasuke se quedo pensativo **__Hmp.. una promesa es un promesa no tengo opcion. __**Sasuke acepto la invitacion del rubio**_

_"Bien. Volveremos a casa"_

_Hmp... volver a esa aldea que tanto odio....... Sera dificil permanecer._

**Fin Flash Back.**

"Sa-akura chan-n te encu-uentras b-bien?.."la ojiblanca lo noto "t-te noto preocu-upada"

Sakura se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando_...No, solamente debe ser mi imaginacion._

"No,me encuentro muy bien" dijo sonriendo para que la ojiblanca no se diera cuenta de su preocupacion

"Esta bien"

**En otro lugar**

_**Un ojiblanco caminaba por las grandes calles de Konoha junto con un chico que para el consideraba algo extraño**_

_"Hey! Neji mira.." __**Señalando una gran y bonita floreria encontrada en unas cuantas calles adelante **__"Vamos!"_

_"Para que, no necesito flores" __**dijo el ojiblanco algo aturdido, ya que Rock Lee en vez de hablar grito**_

_"No seas tonto ya se que tu no necesitas pero , y Tenten" __**Mostrando una mirada picara.**_

_**Neji lo noto y se sonrojo levemente**_

_"No di-igas tonterias, tenemos cosas mas importante que hacer. Vamos"_

_**Neji estaba a punto de irse de ahi pero sintio que algo lo agastro jalandolo por la camisa., por inercia cerro**_

_**los ojos **_

_**Habian llegado al lugar mas rapido que lo normal**_

_"Cuales flores le gustaran a Tenten?"_

_**Le pregunto Lee a Neji que aun seguia con los ojos cerrados.. y Lee sujetandole la camisa.**_

_**Lee lo solto **__"Oye, despierta" __**Neji abrio los ojos y miro que se encontraba dentro de la floreria**_

_Quien se cree lee? Flay o que? __**Se decia mentalmente Neji por lo rapido que habian llegado**_

_**Lee toco la campaniña que se encontraba en un escritorio**_

**Ring,ring.**

_**Pero nadie llegaba al lugar. Lee se desespero y grito.**_

_"No hay nadien? repondan!!" _

_**En ese momento llego una mujer rubia, de cabello largo y ojos azules adormilada, desarreglada y con los cabellos muy desordenados, pareciese que acabava de despertase**_

_"Que quieres!?"__**Contesto algo molesta**_

_**Lee casi cae de espaldas, nunca habia visto a si a aquelle mujer haci.. que se hecho a reir**_

_"Jajaj,jajajaj"__** Se paro un poco conteniendose para no reir....**__"Mira como te ... Jajajaja...quieres, quieres matarme verdad. Jajaja"_

_**Ino enfurecio le salian llamas por las orejas agarro a Lee por el cuello y lo atrajo a ella **_

_"Si te vuelves a reir, lo vas a lamentar muy caro, soy muy buena para no dejar evidencia recuerdalo" __**Lo dijo con una cara de poco amigos, Lee se asusto y ya no volvio a reirse**_

_"Eso esta mejor, y que se les ofrece"__**Dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa, que asusto mas a Lee**_

_"Ha! si venimos a comprar unas flores"__** Contesto Lee**_

_"Y quien es la afortunada"_

_"Hey! Neji ven!" __**Le hablo a su compañero ya que se encontraba entretenido viendo unas flores blancas, ya que por eso no escucho la conversacion entre Lee e Ino**_

_**Ino se sorprendi **__"Neji, eh? Mmmm me parece bien... Atractivo, creativo, fuerte u inteligente, buena eleccion Lee pero... no preferirias alguien menos aburrido?" __**Le dijo Ino a Lee **_

_"Que?!!!!?. Estas loca, Neji le quiere dar unas flores a Tenten"__**Le contesto algo calmado**_

_"Ah! pues explica. Bueno como veo Neji te gustan estas flores verdad?" __**Ino se dirigio a tomas un banquillo para agarrar las flores, subio las tomo y desde arriba se las entrego a Neji**_

_"Grasias"__** Contesto Neji con su habitual voz**_

_**Ino se dirigio atras de su escritorio tomo la caja registradora **_

_"Son 50$ pesos, en efectivo" __**Solto Ino derrepente mirando a Neji**_

_"Como!? por que me miras a mi la idea fue de este"__** Señalando a Lee que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta **__"Lee tu pagas"_

_**Neji se acerco a Lee y lo empujo al escritorio eso lo aprovecho para salir corriendo**_

_"Hey espera no es.."__**Lee no termino de hablar ya que Ino le hablo**_

_"Pagame" __**Estendiendole la mano**_

_"Claro que no, yo fui el de la idea Neji tiene que pagar!"_

_"Vez a Neji por aqui?.. no verdad?"_

_"Mmm no.."__**Dijo en voz baja pero algo enojado por lo que le habia echo Neji**_

_"Entonces, dame el dinero" __**Decia l rubia algo molesta**_

_"Esta bien" __**Lee saco un billete de a 100$ y se lo entrego, Ino lo recibio, saco el cambio de la caja y se lo entrego**_

_**Lee esta por irse pero Ino lo detuvo gritandole**_

_"Hey, Lee conozco unos amigos que estarian muy felices en conocerte que te parece?" __**Lo decia con un tono de humor**_

_"Estas loca!" __**Le devolvio el grito Lee**_

_"Vamos Lee es hora de salir del closet, no te preocupes te aceptare como seas, de acuerdo?"__**Le respondio Ino con su tono de humor **_

_**Lee salio de ahi corriendo pero sin antes gritar..**_

_"Loca!"_

_**Ya era de noche todo lucia tranquilo ni una sola alma en ese momento, todo estaba totalmente oscuro**_

_**las estrellas eran las unicas en ese momento tratando de dar luz **_

_**Un chico pelinegro caminaba rumbo a su casa **_

_No devi aver vuelto.. Maldicion!!..._

_**Mientras en otro sitio una chica entrenaba sin descansar**_

_**tenia solo una idea en su mente **_

_Sere ma-as fuerte, sere mas f-fuerte __**En ese momento miro el cielo con esas hermosas estrellas que ella adoraba ver **_

_"Creo que es hora de irme" __**La muchacha se dirigio a su casa y entro a su habitacion sin si quiera ser notada **_

_**por su primo, hermana e padre**_

_Buenas noches a todos.__** Pense antes de caer profundamente dormida**_

_**Continua**_


End file.
